Long Gone, but Not Forgotten
by floweringbirdies
Summary: Galadriel had two daughters. The first daughter went off to marry Elrond and the second daughter, Amara, ran away. Since Amara ran away, she has been traveling Middle Earth and ends up meeting the fellowship after being shot. What will happen to the fellowship with another elf traveling with them? LegolasxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**heyy! Thanks for clicking on my story. This is my first fanfic so I'm not sure if anyone will actually read this. **_

* * *

Sometimes, when you try your hardest to avoid the inevitable, it finds a way of happening. You see, my mother is Galadriel and my father is Celebron. I know not many people know of me because I felt like I was a disgrace to my parents. I didn't do anything to upset them, I just felt that I never fit in and also felt like a failure compared to my sister. So, one thousand years ago, I ran away from Lorien and have been traveling Middle-Earth ever since.

I walked through the dense trees of the forest. The sun had started to set, casting an orange glow across the sky. It's times like these when I love to do nothing more than watch the sun dip below the horizon. I knew I should probably find a tree to sleep in since it was getting dark, but something kept making me look into the horizon. A heavy feeling in the air silenced all the wildlife, so for once everything was quiet. But, being by myself all this time, has made me realize that there was always going to be some type of noise; whether it being a woodpecker chipping at a tree or a simple toad humming. This silence was different, I thought as every single hair on my body stood up.

I quickly looked for any source of cover and spotted a tall thick pine tree. I grasped two branches closest to the ground and heaved myself up. I climbed the tree, picking the branches carefully to make sure that they would support my weight and in a few moments, I was up in the tree, waiting. For what though, that I am uncertain.

A feeling in my gut knew that something could happen, but it felt that I was meant to stay. Like there was an unseen force holding me where I am.

The sun was now set, and the first few stars started to peek through. The moon shed much needed light in just the right amount; not too little so I wouldn't be able to see and not too much so that my hiding spot in the tree would be given away. I crept farther into the tree, making my back press up against the rough bark. I closed my eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

I was awoken by light footsteps. My eyes shot open and I looked around to see nothing in my view. But I still heard the footsteps, so I listened closely, trying to decipher what, or who, was walking. The more I listened, the more I realized that it was not a single footstep, but multiple footsteps, and they seemed to be getting closer and closer.

I slid farther out on the branch so I could see more clearly. The feeling in the air intensified, making breathing more difficult. Two small figures came barreling down the path next to the tree I was in. They were just mere children in my eyes. Looking to be the size of a few five-year-olds, I wondered what they were doing out here at this hour. They finally turned around, laughing, and I was able to see their faces. They both had curly brown hair with reddened cheeks, and I could see that they were not children, but hobbits. I thought back to the time when I studied all the way over in Lorien. I studied everything because, being the daughter of "The Lady of the Light", everyone expected me to know everything; but I really only read books and studied because it intrigued me. My favorite subjects, or books that I would read most of the time, were about the different races and how they formed, but the last time I even picked up a book was before I ran away.

The hobbit on the left stopped the other hobbit and they both turned around to where they came from.

"Come on, we don't got all day now," one of the hobbits said and laughed as he continued hopping down the path.

More people emerged from the forest with green hooded cloaks. From what I could see, there was a man with dark raggedy hair, a dwarf, another man with raggedy light brown hair, two more hobbits and an elf. I know a lot of elves and I tried to remember if I might have seen him before. His long blonde hair cascaded around his face; but pieces of it were tied back in warrior braids. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't remember if I had met him, or at least someone related to him.

"Aragon, I can sense another presence here," the elf called to the dark haired man.

"Stupid elves and their hearing and sight," I mumbled under my breath. I inched deeper into the tree, attempting to hold my cover, but my cloak got caught on a branch and snapped it, making a loud cracking noise. If my presence was questioned then, it was definitely known now. I silently cursed in my head and I began trying to breathe slowly.

I didn't bother looking down, but I could hear an arrow being notched. I silently prayed that he wouldn't shoot, but my prayer must have gone unheard. I heard the bow release the arrow, landing the arrow inches from my face. Before I could even react, he shot a second arrow, but this time I was not as lucky. I gasped, overwhelmed with an intense pain. The arrow protruded deep into my stomach, and I bit my lip to quiet my cries of agony. I placed my hand near the shaft of the arrow and winced when my hand comes in contact with the skin around the arrow. When I lifted my hand back up, it comes back with a warm, red, liquid. I stared at my hand in disbelief. It wasn't possible for me to get shot! My vision started to blur with black spots. The next thing I knew, I was falling through the air. I tried grabbing on to branches, but in my state it was useless. My body slammed against the ground, knocking the breath out of me. The pain in my stomach was unbearable now, and it was quite a struggle to breathe steadily.

I heard some footsteps approaching, so I grabbed my small dagger. I wasn't sure how well I could protect myself being shot, but chances are, they were here to finish me off.

A gasp exited one of the men, and someone rushed over to me. My eyelids felt heavy, as if I hadn't slept in weeks. All I wanted to do was to go to sleep. Someone grasped my hand and took the dagger from me. A voice told me to open my eyes, so I did. When my vision cleared, I looked up and was met with an intense pair of blue eyes. Those were the eyes that belonged to the elf.

My eyelids became heavier, so heavy that I couldn't keep them open, so I gave in and closed them. The elf didn't think that was a good idea, so he shook me until I opened them again.

"Stay with me. Try to keep your eyes open. You'll be alright," he murmured in a concerned voice. His words were useless, because the amount of blood I lost was far too great. Soon, the darkness claimed me.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! please review and tell me what you think, feed back will make me update quicker. **_

_**Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEYYYY guys! I was so happy to see all the reviews, follows and favorites! So far, it's not a lot people, but I am glad that someone is reading it.**_

_**Thank you to an amazing beta-er legolasgreenleaf14!**_

* * *

I'm wasn't sure how long I was sleeping, but when I awoke, I wasn't in the surrounding forests outside of Lorien. I was in my old room, the room that I left behind when I ran away. I threw the sheets off of me and swung my feet off the bed. The movement caused a dull pain throughout my stomach. Instantly, I remember the past events that had occurred. I was shot by the group of people which caused me to fall out of the tree. Feeling across the bandages on my stomach, I felt that I had healed a good portion of the wound, but some parts still needed the time to heal.

I look around my old room. Everything was exactly the way I left it. So much so, it almost looked as if nothing happened. The dresses that I had previously worn were tucked away, while there were some new, unfamiliar gowns in closet. The bed looked like there was a fresh set of sheets placed on the mattress. I walked to my jewelry box and pulled the drawer open. Memories came flooding back; dancing at balls with long elegant dresses that trailed the floor, and long walks through the dense, shaded forest.

A rapping on the door brought my mind away from the distant memories and back to the present. I stood for a second, pondering whether or not to open the door. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, because the last time I was in Lorien was one thousand years ago, and if I open the door, I wasn't sure if I am ready to face everyone. The knocking persevered, so I reluctantly walked to the old wooden door. Placing my hand on the ornate glass door knob, I slowly opened the door, letting the elf in the room.

The elf looked to be a few centuries younger than me; she had long blonde hair that shined in the light and light blue eyes. She was dressed in a long sky blue colored dress with sleeves that flared out toward the ground.

"I'm Faervel, my lady." She smiled, then curtseyed, and added, "I prepared your room after your wound was treated, and I hope it is to you satisfaction."

I looked around my room, guessing that it was her that added the new gowns and dresses.

"It looks fine. Thank you," I reassured her, looking her in the eye. She smiled, and I added a quick question, "Do you know how I got home?"

"A strange group of people brought you in. There was a dwarf too! I almost didn't believe my friend when she said they are letting the dwarf stay," she told me, almost as if she was disgusted by the fact that the guard even allowed a dwarf in Lorien.

"Would you like me to braid your hair my lady?" she asked me, changing the subject while motioning to the vanity. Nodding, I walked over behind her.

She pulled the old wooden chair out for me to sit on. Looking in the mirror, I realized that it has been awhile since I had actually looked at myself. My platinum wavy hair looked longer than the last time I cut it. The majority of the time I cut my hair with my knife so there are some uneven and choppy sections. Faervel ignored the choppiness and took small strands of my long hair, twisting them into an intricate pattern. She then added more hair and braided it down the middle of my back. When it was finished, even I had to admit that I missed having my hair nicely braided every day. To my fingers, braiding seemed a foreign action from being in the woods for all those years.

"I also added in some new dresses that you could wear, because the older ones looked a little worn down," she informed me, pointing over to all the dresses hanging in my wooden armoire. I got up and walked to where my armoire was and went through all of the dresses. She was right, because I could tell which ones were the older dresses as oppose to the newly sewn dresses. There were many new dresses, but out of all of them, my favorite was a light violet or a dark lavender color with an elegant "V" neck cut with sleeves that flared out. The dresses I tended to like were never the girly girl type of dresses where there was an overabundance of tulle; it was always the long silky dresses that caught my eye.

"Thank you! I love this dress!" I exclaimed, holding the dress against my body while looking in the mirror.

"You are most welcome my lady, for it is my duty to serve you and your family. Speaking of them, your mother, Galadriel, would like to see you when you are done." My heart dropped as I heard her words. I still don't think I am ready to see her after all these years, but I can't get out of this, seeing that Faervel is here watching me.

I consider going to talk to my mother. I know she will ask me why I ran away, but me, myself, I don't even think I know the answer to that question. I guess I ran because things got too hard for me. I was a coward and caved in to all my fears and ran for it. It wasn't as if I was afraid of going to her, I just didn't want to face her and tell her why I ran, for I will, once again, humiliate my family. My family, with the name so highly praised. Then there is me, the failure of the family, the one who never even compared to Celebrían.

Faervel raised her eyebrows as if asking for an answer. I nodded, standing up, and walked to the door with Faervel trailing behind. The walk to my mother's room was not long, but it felt that every step took an eternity. Finally, we got to my mother's room. Her familiar wooden chestnut door brought back memories of me and her fighting, which normally ending in me slamming her door and storming out; but this time was different, for I was going to her now.

I timidly knocked on the door and heard my mother telling me to come in. I slowly pushed the door open, half expecting to be yelled at, but instead was met with a tight embrace. She hugged me tight, as if nothing ever happened as if I never ran away.

"How is everyone?" I ask shyly, because being away for those years made me feel like I didn't belong here, like I wasn't a part of this family anymore.

"Amara. Celebrían sailed while you were away. No one could find you to bring you back," my mother said, tears brimming her blue-grey eyes.

"What? You're lying! She wouldn't die, she couldn't die!" I spat back at her, with tears streaming down my cheeks. This wasn't possible, I thought to myself, she couldn't be dead, because it felt just like yesterday when we were running through the forest playing hide and go seek. All memories came flooding back to me. Celebrían and I would steal pastries from the kitchen without mother knowing, and learning how to do archery together. The last thing I said to her was that I hated her. We were in an enormous fight and both said things we didn't mean to, but now she's gone and I can't take back what was said.

Tears fell from my eyelashes and onto the floor. "I know how it feels. It hurts, and we all miss her dearly," my mother comforted me, hugging me again, but I pushed myself away from her.

"No! You don't understand. You understand nothing, alright? This can't be happening. She is alive, I know she is!" I said running out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind me. I ran for as long as I could, oblivious to the wound in my stomach and the pain that was emitting from it. But I didn't care, because the pain from the wound was far less than the pain from losing my sister.

* * *

**_YAYYY! So this was more of a chapter to see of her past somewhat._**

**_review! If I make any writing mistakes, please tell me how I can correct them. Sorry for the wait, high school regents were this week! yay, only kidding I hated them._**

**_Thanks for reading and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry_ _for the wait, I went on an amazing vacation._

**_Response to the reviews_!**

_**Larien Larry Arnatuile**- thanks for reveiwing! I try my hardest to not make my characters Mary Sue-ish... So please tell me if it is. I love your story too_!

**_Theseaisblue_**- _hahaha_ _yeah, her past will definitely play a major part in her_ _future._

_**Allison fire**- I am sooo happy that you liked the chapter, sometimes I worry what people will say._

_**Seriya silvermist**- thanks for reviewing. I love your name by the way, silvermist makes me think of the moon rays at night. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter._

_**Dancing Chesnuts**- thanks! I feel it's necessary showing her past because you understand the character. I got a beta reader now and I am working on my tenses._

_And lastly to the amazing beta reader **Legolasgreenleaf14**, you helped me out alot this chapter, so thank you! If you guys want, check out her story **Lost**, it's really good!_

_And just so everyone knows(mostly the guest reader... You know who you are) I don't like it when people trash my writing; this voluntary and I do it for fun. I know you are opinionated, but there is a LARGE difference from constructive criticism and trashing a person's writing._

_For everyone else who is reading, thank you so much and please click the review button and tell me what you thought!_

* * *

My visibility diminished as the flow of my tears increased. All of the scenery around me blurred past as I ran even faster, pushing myself to the limit; my lungs burning from exhaustion as I struggled to control my breathing. The crying long since stopped, but the running helped clear my burdened mind.

I slammed into a hard, muscular chest, causing me to practically fall over, but graceful hands stationed me, pinning my feet to the floor. My eyes met the familiar cerulean eyes of the elf. Recognition flooded the elf's flawless, pale face. This was the elf who caused me so much anguish and pain.

"Please forgive me, my lord," I humbly said, suddenly interested with the floor. He should be the one apologizing to me, for he shot me; but during this one instance, I was the one at fault.

He looked at me for a moment, then spoke, "Tis me who owes the apology. I should not have shot you; I am not sure what overcame me. I am truly sorry and hope you accept the apology. How are you ailing now, my lady?" He looked at me intently, as if waiting for an answer. Tears flowed down my cheeks, so I used the back of my hand to wipe any traces of wetness away as I shook my head, making my long platinum hair sway against my back. I can't stand and stay here, I just can't face him now; there is too much on my mind to deal with another person. I walked past him, but his hand wrapped around my wrist, bringing me closer to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, taking in my tear stained face. His blue eyes searched my face, as if my eyes would tell him the answer.

"Everything is wrong. Now please remove your hand," I said, struggling to keep my voice from wavering. He looked at my face, sensing my uneasiness, and slowly removed his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized again. He didn't do anything to upset me, but at this point I didn't care anymore.

"It's not you; I just need some time to think," I stated meekly, trying to wipe away the remaining tears with the sleeve of my dress. To my surprise, he stepped out of the way to let me pass.

Eventually, my feet brought me to the familiar door of my sister's room. Pushing the door open, I realized that her room had not drastically changed, while yet so much around me had and was still changing.

Looking around the room more, I remembered the time when Celebrain and I would braid each other's hair in front of the mirror of her vanity.

"There you go, all done!" Celebrain exclaimed after finishing the braids in my blonde hair, her hand patting the top of my head.

"How do you do that?" I ask curiously, tilting my head up trying to see Celebrain's face. I marveled at the way she braided my hair. There, on my head, was the masterpiece my sister just braided; the braid formed a crown, holding all of my hair from my face. My hands were always too rough for the delicacy of braiding, while my sister's graceful hands were perfect for braiding.

"Practice; you can master anything if you just practice. In time, you will be the best braider in all of Lothlorien," she joked, but there was a part of her voice that was sincere, telling me that it could indeed be possible.

The memory faded, but the impact of it stayed with me for my life. Practice, that's all it takes to get good at anything. She was right about braiding, because with practice, even my hands soon learned how to braid my hair, making little, convoluted styles in my hair.

She is happy now, for I can feel it through the bond my sister and I formed. Being Celebrain's sister, everyone favored her, but I was always content with that, because even with all the attention on Celebrain, she still stayed the same person. Throughout my time in Lothlorien, she was always my role model; everything she did got attention. She was the perfect daughter, fluent in practically every language (minus a few), polite, and always did what she was told. I, on the other hand, knew the languages, but was never allowed to venture out of the city to even speak them. I felt like an animal tied up and restricted with a short leash, which allowed no freedom.

I had missed so much when I decided to run. It seemed like a logical solution at the time, for it was a way out of my prison. I was sheltered from everything, never allowed out of the city, and the curiosity to see the world aided the need to run. I only had the hope that my mother would see me for who I was, not for who she wanted me to be. I didn't want to have to care about manners, or if I presented myself correctly in front of guests; I wanted to have my own life where my title didn't limit what I was able to do. That caused my mother to not think highly of my demeanor.

The more and more I thought of my sister, the more at ease I became with the news of her sailing. Thousands of questions raced through my mind. I wondered what she thought of me now. Does she think of me a coward for running, and does she hate me for it?

I remembered once, when I was an elfling, I had a terrible nightmare. It was the kind of nightmare that when you wake up, you are so scared that you are too afraid to move at all, thinking that any noise could cause something terrible to happen. Despite these fears, I ran into Celebrain's room, which was across the hall from mine, and woke her up. When I shook her awake, she was not angry at all. To my surprise, she slid over in her bed and offered for me to sleep with her. I slid next to her in the bed, her cooing me back into a slumber with her calming, protective words. Her kindness was always something I admired about her out of her many good traits.

Celebrain and I were always close, even though I was younger than her. If Celebrain saw me now, I knew she would be scolding me. She always wanted to be a proper elleth and marry a prince; while I was always wanted to be myself and go off and have adventures. At first, when I would talk about wanting a adventure, mother would wave off every word dealing with weapons that came from my mouth. She would say the usual 'proper elliths of your status should not fight', but after some time, she just didn't even acknowledge me when I spoke to her about weapons. But that didn't stop me; I trained in secrecy with the guards for sometime before I ran. I wasn't very good at that time, but running away honed my abilities with the bow and arrow.

Celebrain didn't die, she sailed, but it's just heartbreaking that I didn't get to say goodbye to her. I missed my sister dearly, and there were times when I felt that things were unbearable, but I knew that nothing was for forever. Even with our immortal lives, we sail this world. It may not be for a while, but in the end, we also will part from this world. When I part, I will be able to see her again. Thinking of that brought me a sense of much needed calm.


End file.
